Organization Infinite: Inferi Rebellion
by kori anders
Summary: After destroying Organization Infinite's headquarters; Tifa lives a comfortable but painful life as a new symptom spread throughout her body, and Gaia is panicking under the hands of a familiar red headed 1st class soldier. And what's his ties with OI?
1. The Appearance of Genesis

**A/N: FOR THOSE WHO ARE NEW IN READING THE 'ORGANIZATION INFINITE' SERIES, PLEASE READ 'ORGANIZATION INFINITE: THE NEW ERA' BEFORE READING THIS SEQUEL, THANK YOU. **Okay this is the second installment in the 'OI' series, for those who have bear with me through OI: The New Era, I want to say thank you for eagerly waiting for this sequel to push through…anyway lets get on with the story! We shall start from the prologue which is now extended & revised and it smoothly turns to chapter one (I guess…maybe prologue was better off as chapter 1).

* * *

Crimson eyes stared through the window, watching the islanders and tourists lay on the sand of the beach near her house. Her eyes diverted towards a somewhat familiar figure that she couldn't place a finger on whom the person was, and where did she met him. The man wore a red cloak that went up to his ankles, black cargo pants, a light black pauldron on both his shoulders, and somehow looked to her that the cloak covered a familiar uniform of ShinRa's…first class she presume, although there's no such thing as a ShinRa soldier living in the world today…but only ex-soldiers. He had fine Orange-Red hair with a matching Mako colored eyes, and a smug look on his face that read _up-to-no-good_.

The woman grunted in pain as she felt stinging all over her body causing her grip on her stomach; she had felt the symptom for over a month ever since she had defeated Hashimoto and her gang; she could tell Hashimoto's allies made it alive through the explosion though she couldn't enter their minds no matter how hard she tried. She looked back towards the direction of the familiar man she saw earlier but it seems like the man disappeared.

Tifa trudge out of her house in-taking the scent of Costa del Sol's tropical air. It was summer all-year round and she was sweating due to wearing her black cloak; she didn't want to take off her cloak scared what she would see underneath it…the neon blue streaks around her body haunts her everyday, not knowing what the new symptom is.

Her pocket vibrated, where she fished her cp out; the screen read:

_Calling:_

_Reeve of WRO_

_Kalm_

"Reeve?"

"Ah Tifa I'm glad you answered the phone, I was beginning to think you wouldn't pick up. Anyway I need you to come over and meet me in the hospital in Edge." The voice said from the other end.

A frown came upon the woman's face.

"Why hospital? We can meet somewhere else." Tifa replied.

"Ah yes…but I must show you something and I would like to discuss something to you as well."

"Why not say it now since we are talking on the phone?"

"I think it would be best to converse with one another, face-to-face and didn't I tell you I need to show you something?" Reeve said.

Tifa gave a sigh.

"When?"

"Tomorrow if you can." He said.

"Reeve I can't get to Edge by tomorrow…I'm living in…I just live far away from Edge. It'll take two days to get there so maybe on Wednesday we will meet. I'll text or call you if there is a delay or something." She said; she didn't want to transport herself due to the uncomfortable sensation she always feel when she does so.

"Alright then, I'll be waiting."

With that she shut her phone closed and hurried to her room to pack. She closed her eyes as she peeled off her cloak, her eyes opening slightly then widening as she stared at the numerous numbers of neon blue streaks racing down all over her body.

"What the hell?" She said quietly, as her hands trailed along one of the blue steaks.

She wince a bit as she felt pain surge through her body due to the symptom.

**Wednesday:**

She walked through the familiar city dragging a small luggage behind; the homeless she would pass by would take a good look at her, trying to remember where they have seen the passing brunette before. Tifa darted through Edge's hospital's doors and took the elevator to level five where Reeve waited patiently in the lobby.

"Ah Tifa! I'm glad you've made it." Reeve said as he stood up from his seat and shook hands with the former organization member.

"What do you want to show me?"

"Half of the C/Os has this weird symptom going on for a month, we can't find a cure for this sickness. We tried placing them in the pool of Holy Water in the slum's church in Midgar, but it didn't work." Reeve said as he walked down the white hallway followed by Tifa.

"Do you know what triggered the symptom?"

"Gas from a liquid substance called…Inferi." A voice came from behind.

Tifa's eyes widen and swiftly turned around to face the said person.

"I'm one of the doctors examining one of the C/Os." The doctor said.

"How did Inferi contaminate them?" Tifa asked.

"One of the C/Os told me they were cleaning an experimental glass tank, dried with Inferi liquid. I assume they have taken a whiff of the liquid's gas." The doctor stated.

"Can I see one of them?" Tifa asked as she nervously tugged her hoodie's zipper upward to hide her own symptom.

"Tifa that's why you're here, so you know how the symptom looks like." Reeve stated as both he and Tifa followed the doctor towards a room.

"It's called the 'Inferi Rebellion' to the organization members." The doctor said as all three looked through a glass window.

It was Number 756 or a.k.a Kyla Highland; she gave a weak smile as she turned her head towards the window and mouthed Tifa's name and a small 'thank you for visiting', while the brunette was near tears and nodded as she looked a the same neon blue streaks trailing down her ex-comrades body.

"Tifa, come let's go…I have something I want to discuss with you. Maybe we should go into a coffee shop so we can talk privately?" Reeve said.

The brunette nodded, and waved 'goodbye' to Kyla and gave a small 'thank you and goodbye' to the doctor before breeze walking towards Reeve.

"Tifa…Edge is starting to panic; just like three years ago when Deepground appeared from Midgar's ruins." Reeve stated as they exited the hospital.

"How come? Deepground's gone and there is no threat to Gaia and the people."

"Every night, Edge hears the sound of wailings and screams from Midgar's ruins at night time up to dusk. Just like before." Reeve said as he pushed the coffee shop's door.

Tifa diverted her eyes from the ground towards Reeve, her eyes showed astonishment and confusion.

"Yes it is weird…oh I nearly forgot…do you want something?" Reeve asked as he fumbled his hand in his coat's pocket and fished for his wallet.

"No…no thank you." Tifa replied emptily as she walked towards an empty table for two.

Reeve nodded and gave his order to the cashier worker, who rushed towards the coffee machine to fill a cup then returned and handed the cup of coffee to Reeve.

"Reeve let's get on with the discussion." Tifa said quietly but firmly.

"Yes. Rumors say that people have seen Genesis Rhapsodos, a First Class Soldier before who went missing and was assumed dead." Reeve whispered as he sipped his coffee.

Tifa gave a confuse look before speaking up, "Sorry…I don't remember ShinRa's history and my past either after I was kidnapped by Organization."

Reeve gave a small cough and gave a small sheepish smile of embarrassment before he took out a picture of the elite Soldier. Tifa's eyes widen, she have seen this man…he was at Costa del Sol two days ago…the one she had tried to piece back a memory of the man.

"I've seen him too! He was strolling along the beach near my house. So he's Genesis hmm?" Tifa said.

"Beach?"

"Don't tell Avalanche or anybody that I live in Costa alright!?!" Tifa said.

The man nodded as he took another swig of his coffee.

"_He's dangerous." _A voice echoed in her mind.

"I'm sorry…did you say something?" Tifa asked as she lazily gave back the picture.

"No? I haven't said anything." Reeve said as he gave a questioning look.

Tifa gave a sigh then nodded and stood up from her seat.

"I'll be going, text or call me if you find important information you want to discuss with me." Tifa said as she took hold of the handle of her luggage.

"Oh Tifa before you go. I want to ask you something?"

"Ask away."

"Do you have 'Inferi Rebellion'?" Reeve asked.

The question took her off guard.

"No Reeve I don't…if I have I would of told you or the doctor." Tifa lied.

"No? It seems quite impossible that you don't have the symptom. Your comrades just took a whiff of the chemical while you were dunked for two weeks in the liquid, meaning to say the symptom should have scattered throughout your body since you're the only Organization member with the most dosage of Inferi."

"Well I don't. Well got to go, I should reserve a room at the inn before they run out of vacant rooms." Tifa said as she waved goodbye and trudge out of the coffee house.

"_You should have told him about the symptom. He's willing to help." _A different voice echoed through her mind.

"_Who are you people, speaking in my mind?" _Tifa asked.

"_Your friends." _The feminine voice said.

'Come to think of it, the two voices sound so familiar especially the female.' Tifa thought.

**Night time:**

Reeve was right about the wailings and screams heard in Edge, almost every hour the sound level of the screams increased until dusk came. Tifa grabbed her cellphone and started texting a message to Reeve.

'_Maybe we should evacuate all the citizens, homeless and the orphans somewhere before everything's too late.' _Tifa texted.

She wasn't expecting a response since it was 3:48 in the morning, but in a matter of minutes her phone vibrated on her bed indicating Reeve has responded.

'_You're right, maybe we should take them to WRO's shelter building in Kalm, next thing in the morning. Oh yes, Avalanche will be investigating around Midgar to see the cause of the terrifying sounds…and Vincent will be taking the lead once again if it's Deepground again. Do you want to join them?'_

She quickly replied back that she doesn't want to join Avalanche's search and mission because she has her own problems to worry about, after her response Reeve didn't reply.

* * *

**A/N: **Tifa was suppose to meet Marlene and Denzel and return back to Costa del Sol in this chapter after having a small tender reunion with the children, but then again it wouldn't fit the seriousness of the chapter and I think I have plans for Tifa's stay at Edge. **OI:Inferi Rebellion story plan before was suppose to be just a family fic where Tifa regains her memory and lives happily ever after**…but then again there weren't many fight scenes in OI:The New Era and I also have plans for Hashimoto and co. And I want to make Tifa's memory restoration unique. The story might(okay will) include hints of Cloud and Tifa, but I don't want to go to "Romance" much on 'Organization Infinite' series since it would completely ruin the story line with sappiness and I want OI to be **more 'Final Fantasy VII'-like** the best way that I can. The reason for Genesis appearance in the story is because of 'FFVII: Dirge of Cerberus' secret ending; I know many said that the reason for Genesis appearance was because of 'Crisis Core' but CC occurred many years before DOC, so there should be a reason on why he has awaken…so that's why I placed him on the spotlight, and **Yes Genesis Plays A Major Role to Tifa and Hashimoto** (I guess and I'm still trying to think how he'll get intertwined between the battle between the two ladies.) Also the **reason why Tifa is familiar** **with the events happened in DOC was because 'Deepground' is tied with Organization Infinite's history. **

_**(The info above are just to fill any missing gap or maybe questions that may be asked by the reviewers/readers) and reasons why I didn't pursue the original story plan. **_

**Oh yeah there are two more awaiting installments for the 'OI' series, meaning to say 'OI' has four installation (It will come soon after finishing this second installment, okies)?**


	2. Evacuation of Edge

**A/N: FOR THOSE WHO ARE NEW IN READING THE 'ORGANIZATION INFINITE' SERIES, PLEASE READ 'ORGANIZATION INFINITE: THE NEW ERA' BEFORE READING THIS SEQUEL, THANK YOU. **Just to make sure that there are no newbie still reading this second installment…because usually there are just some people that ends up saying 'Who the hell is Hashimoto?' and 'Tifa didn't get dunk in any chemicals…your story is messed up'…seriously I'm pissed when I have to confront these people and tell them 'Have you read the Author's Note before reading the story, I mean it's in **FREAKING BOLD CAPS LETTERS **how can you not miss it?' Anyway I have to get that off my chest…whew I need to cool down.

* * *

A ray of light passed through a small narrow opening of her room's curtains, causing the brunette to stir on her bed, her eyes slowly opening as she pushed herself upwards from her lying position. She took hold of her cp on the nightstand; it had one message from Reeve.

"_Sorry if I didn't reply, I started waking up my WRO soldiers and told them about the plan. All the citizens in Edge will be transported to Kalm's shelter house around ten in the morning. I hope you receive this message before nine, so you can have a small breakfast at WRO headquarters before we take them to Kalm."_

Tifa shook her head and replied,

"_Sorry…I'll think I'll past breakfast, I'll be taking patrol of Edge for a while until you guys return back and then I'll be heading back to Costa."_

With that she went on to her daily routines: brush her teeth, make breakfast in the small kitchen of her inn's room, and shower. She took hold of her luggage after she wore her black cloak over her black shirt and pants.

She strolled down the empty streets of Edge, she kept her footsteps light as possible to hear if there was still someone walking through the quiet empty city or if there was a threat walking or crawling around the city. She came to a halt as she heard someone or something running for a few seconds and then disappeared, and then another sound of running and then did the same but this time more louder than last time; she could tell it was nearing her. A few growls were heard in all direction indicating her that she was surrounded by a group of unknown creatures. She thrust her hand forward, her gunblade slowly appeared and then a clang was heard.

All of the creatures appeared…shadow creeper she presumed as she noticed the bone-like creature; one of the monster bit the blade creating the clang earlier. There was a trail of neon blue streaks running down its' body, notifying her that all the shadow creepers are tainted with Inferi. She swing her other arm backward as her second gunblade appeared in her other hand; the second gunblade made a clicking sound as it switch to 'gun' mode. She gave a sly smile and shot at each of the shadow creeper except the one that took hold of the other 'blade'. Creatures push their bodies up; their bodies were glowing showing that the chemical inside the creature's body was healing the wounds where the bullet had penetrated.

"Who would taint shadow creepers with Inferi?" Tifa asked herself as she did a small flipped towards the one that took hold of her weapon, her legs crashing down full force causing the creeper to get knocked out unconsciously. She droved her gunblade down towards the creeper's central core, the heart, and left it there so that the chemical wouldn't be able to cover the wound in the cardiac of the creature.

"This is going to get messy." Tifa said quietly.

With that statement she charged towards another creeper, her blade pushing through the hard material that protects it's body until she felt her blade went through it's cardiac system where she retracted her blade out. The blade had a crystal-like object attach to it; it was dripping with blood and has a blue aura surrounding it. Her eyes widen for a moment as she stared in horror as she found out what was entrapped in the crystal. It was the heart of the creature, it wasn't beating but the blood still pumps out but it wasn't your usual red colored blood but blue with hints of neon blue in it; Inferi is slowly replacing the blood in the body. She took the crystallized heart and placed it in her pocket, and did the same with the remaining shadow creatures.

She heard running from the alley as she stow away the last crystallized heart from the last dead creature.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" Tifa asked as she slowly walked towards the alley way between two buildings.

"_Oh man…she's going to get mad at me if she found out I'm not with Cloud." _A tiny voice said.

Tifa gave a smirk as she neared the alley, she knows who's hiding behind the large tin disposal bin.

"Denzel…why are you here?" Tifa asked softly as she placed a hand on the young boy's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Tifa! I really want to help Cloud and WRO on the mission. Please don't tell Cloud that you found me here, he's going to get mad at me if he found out." The boy said very quickly; luckily Tifa had Inferi in her blood system to comprehend each word the boy had said.

"Denzel, they would appreciate it that you want to help…but you're too young to help them, you should enjoy your youth while you can because once you hit the fray there's no turning back and besides WRO's mission is very dangerous for a kid like you; understand? I have to take you back to Cloud, he'll be worried if he doesn't sees you with Marlene at the shelter house in Kalm…he'll be more angry if you make him worried like that. Come let's go." Tifa said as she took Denzel's hand in her free hand.

"Tifa, why don't you transport me to Kalm?" Denzel asked.

"I need to keep an eye on Edge while WRO and Avalanche is away, and even if I transport you to Kalm…Cloud already knows that you're not there, he's on his way here to find you." Tifa said quietly as they slowly walked down the empty street.

"Tifa I have a question? Why do the shadow creepers have neon color streaks around their bodies? Before when the three remnants of Sephiroth were still alive, the shadow creepers that they would summon don't have those kinds of streaks." The kid asked.

"They have been exposed to Inferi; a liquid or gas that me and my colleagues have been exposed to. It has a side effect on us…but I don't have the sickness yet. You're lucky that the shadow creepers didn't spot you, or else they would target you instead of me." Tifa said as she ruffled the boy's hair.

An hour has past, and the sound of a motor engine came from the distance. Tifa gave a smile at Denzel and walked towards the direction where the cycle would pass by.

"Cloud we meet again." Tifa said quietly as she watched the cycle came to a halt.

The blonde hair rider quickly got off his cycle and rushed towards the brunette and tightly hugged her.

"We didn't see each other for a few months yet it seems like you haven't seen me in years." Tifa said with a smile.

"Uhm sorry about that." Cloud said with a shy smile, his hand scratching the back of his neck.

"Am I in trouble?" The kid interrupts.

"No Denzel…but that's coming off your daily allowance." Cloud stated as he eyed the kid.

"Aww man…" Denzel whined as hurried towards the Fenrir's backseat.

"Tifa why are you here?" Cloud asked.

"Came to see a colleague of mine…has a weird sickness. Well since you're here, I'm guessing the rest of Avalanche is heading here…I must go back to my place, I've heard there's a wanted man walking around Gaia…Genesis?" The brunette said as a gunblade appear once again in her hand.

Cloud nodded as he walked back to Fenrir where Denzel waited.

"Hey Tifa, when will we see you? Can you sometimes stay here?" The child asked, his eyes gleaming with hope.

"Once everything is settled down, I will stay for a few months." Tifa said as she ruffled his hair.

"Take care you two." Tifa said with a wave.

Cloud gave a small nod then the cycle darted forward.

As Tifa trudge forward once again, a ringing sound was heard; she quickly fished out her phone and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"_Tifa I have a job for you…can you meet me in the WRO Edge headquarters right now?" _Reeve's voice came from the other end of the line.

"Yeah…I'll be there in a minute." Tifa replied as she closed her phone then transported to the headquarters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hmm interesting…an ex-Organization member siding with WRO and Avalanche, a traitor isn't she?" A male voice said as he eyed the experimental tube filled with Inferi liquid and an amputated woman inside.

The woman's eyes slowly opened revealing bloody-red colored eyes, her mouth twitching upward as she looked at the male.

"Now Hashimoto, rest now…you'll get your revenge soon. For now rest since you are not in any condition to go out, your limbs need to re-grow."

"And besides Hashimoto, I'll make her suffer until she dies."

"_Don't kill her…I want to kill her myself…" _Hashimoto's voice came from the microphone.

"Very well my dear cousin…very well."

* * *

**A/N: **Okay I'm very sorry about posting chapter 2 soooo late and it was very short with no meaning to it…College was piling it's work against me -.- Anyway…if **anyone wants me to post a preview of an original…fiction story from me…comment me**, I'll be posting previews of my fiction stories in my **blogger account** if ever someone is willing to read it or criticize it (please if ever…make sure it wouldn't hurt my feelings too much) Now…I was **suppose to put a phoenix summon battle here**…but due to time pressure with college and my brain is going to explode I left it with the Shadow creepers…promise there will be **more battles with summon in this installment**! Like I said there will be a **few hints of Cloud and Tifa**…but I **will not pursue it too much**.


	3. Meeting Genesis

**A/N: **Uy…I have three more midterms exam before I can cool off for a while and not mind college for a while, so I'll be working a bit part time with Fanfic if ever I'm able to squeeze it in my hectic time schedule. Anyway let's get on to business shall we?

* * *

She stood in the middle of the room, her eyes calm opposed to shock WRO soldiers surrounding her with their guns floating in mid-air; it was obvious from the upward twitch of her mouth she was expecting that they would shoot her due to her appearing out of nowhere with a gunblade in her hand.

"I'm not one of them." She said calmly, a light faint blue aura surrounded her hand as she brought her hand down to her side; the floating ammo weapons fell carefully to the floor.

Each of the soldiers eyed her with doubt, their ears perked up as they heard footsteps from behind.

"Ah Tifa sit down, sit down. Now guys this is Tifa, an organization member that's willing to help us, she'll be working with us from now on." Reeve said as he eyed the soldiers as they gave an apologetic and embarrass smile at Tifa.

Tifa gave a nod then faced the blue cloak man.

"Now…what's this job you're talking about?" Tifa asked, her legs crossing as she placed her gunblade on top of the polished mahogany table.

"Ah yes…I want you to research about Genesis, and know where his whereabouts at all times, and I want you to be the head of the WRO troops and research team." Reeve said as his eyes closed as his head rested on top of his hands.

"But I thought Vincent is in charged of this?" The brunette asked as her fingers glide at the sharp edge of her blade.

"Actually yes, but I want you to do the same job…we need to have someone to double check, and Vincent has a another task right now which is he's finding out if it's Deepground again that's making the horrible noises in Midgar's ruins."

Tifa gave a hesitant look then gave a small nod.

"I'll take the job, but you'll have to give a good pay and to keep my ties with you, WRO a secret." Tifa stated with a smile as Reeve's eyes suddenly snapped open with the word 'good pay'.

"Well you're like Cloud before, he wouldn't do anything for you unless you give him a good pay. Since I asked too much, yes I'll be giving you a good pay and don't worry we'll keep it as a secret." Reeve said smiling.

Tifa gave a small nod.

"When do I start?"

"You can start tomorrow if you like." Reeve said.

Tifa's eyes widen for a bit, her hand swiftly reaching the handle of the gunblade.

"What's a matter Tifa?"

"Something's outside the WRO headquarter, I sense danger." Tifa said as she stood up from her seat.

A faint screeching was heard from outside.

"It's a… --

Her sentence was cut as a big melted hole appeared in the wall.

"Phoenix…" Reeve finished.

Her gunblade made a clicking sound and entered into "Blade" mode; her eyes focus at the flaming bird from outside the building while the soldiers started shooting at the summon.

"Don't waste your ammo on a summon, it wouldn't weakened it. Go and evacuate everyone from the building, I'll handle this. Reeve I'll call you later when I'm finish with this." Tifa hollered as she dash forward towards the opening of the melted wall.

The WRO soldiers gave a small salute and grabbed Reeve by the arm and dash toward the fire exit of the building.

Tifa eyed the flaming bird making sure it wasn't tainted with Inferi like the Shadow Creepers she encountered this morning.

"No Inferi, but it'll be a challenge fighting a summon." Tifa said with a smirk.

A fireball headed towards Tifa, her eyes gleaming for a bit as the ball of fire came hurdling towards her; she stuck her free hand out which started to glow neon blue as the fireball neared her, the ball of fire froze an inch away from her hand. She quickly spun around then let go of the fireball and make it hurdled back towards the phoenix.

The phoenix gave a small 'warking' sound as the impact of the ball hit it, with that Tifa jumped out of the big hole of the wall her hand ready to strike the phoenix; the bird however was able to recover from the hit and was able to fly sideward before Tifa gave a small blow of her blade, it started flipping in the air taunting the brunette as she started to fall down from the twentieth floor of the building; obviously Tifa doesn't have wings to make her fly, she instead embrace herself for the impact of hitting the ground but it never happened. Her eyes opened for a bit then widening, she was floating two inches away from the ground; she push her body to move upward then moved sideward to sideward without falling onto the ground, Inferi has given her a new ability. A small grin crept up to her mouth as she pushed her body forward in fast speed towards the phoenix which eyed the fast blurred heading towards it; Tifa gave many slashes and blows of the blade to the Phoenix, as the bird gave many clawing and pecking towards the brunette who easily dodge it. Tifa swiftly flew on to the top of the building, her feet gently touching the paved cement top of the building her gunblade disappearing from her hands as they glow once again blue as the Phoenix flew above her. The water tank from behind her glowed blue and detach itself from it's stand and flew straight towards the phoenix where it burst water on top of the flaming bird. The phoenix fell in front of Tifa, it's flames starting to disperse…it gave a screeching sound indicating Tifa it was weakened, with that her gunblade appeared in her hand then charged towards the weakened bird, the blade started glowing red as it slice through the bird's body. The brunette looked back at the sliced up bird; the organization symbol surround it then the bird burst into green stars.

A small clapping was heard from behind her.

"Very good Lockhart, very good." A male voice was heard from behind.

Tifa turned around to meet the male from behind her. The man was engulfed by one gray wing.

"Who are you?" Tifa asked as her blade went into 'gun' mode.

"Oh…I think you pretty much know me." The man replied.

His wing suddenly disappeared revealing the man, Tifa's eyes widen at the sight of him.

"Genesis."

"Ah you remember?"

"Not really…they just told me about you." Tifa replied and gave a smile as Genesis smirk went to a frown.

"Oh…I see. Hmm…an organization member siding with Avalanche and WRO…a traitor aren't we?"

"I'm not really siding with anyone…I'm just trying to repair the damages that Organization Infinite have done to Gaia…especially what _our beloved general_ done to it." Tifa stated.

"I see…you're a little kitten who scratches everything apart." The red-haired man said with a smirk, his voice was a bit annoying to the brunette's ears.

"Organization Infinite proctors never mention about you…so how did you know our group when you've been gone for years?"

"My dear beloved cousin…just met her a few months ago, a bit sick and needs rest…but she never stops talking about the Organization and how she admires your skills and your knowledge…oops I've said to much." Genesis said with a grin.

"So who's your cousin…I can search your mind to get information, but currently I'm a bit lazy to do so."

"Actually even if you try to enter my mind, you'll never get information out; a first class soldier must keep his mind shut at all times. Oh you'll meet her someday…someday. She says she'll just surprise you."

"A first class soldier eh? Keep it in your mind, there's no more Shinra Electric Power Company…meaning to say there is no such thing as a first class soldier, and didn't I heard you turned your back on Shinra a long time ago to look and get the power of banora? Pathetic." Tifa said, her voice with a hint of mocking.

"Whatever…I have to leave now…my cousin needs me to tend to her needs."

With that statement Genesis' wings appeared once again then flew high into the sky.

Tifa eyed the gray feather that landed onto her gloved palm while the other hand quickly took out her cp.

"Reeve I met Genesis right after I defeated the phoenix, it seems Genesis has a small tie to Organization; I'm having a bad vibe about it. Reeve I'll be handing you something that I retrieve earlier from the shadow creepers, I think maybe you should show this to the doctors. After that I'll just transport myself to Costa del Sol, there I'll start my researching…and to keep an eye at Costa just in case he returns there." Tifa said then flipped her cell close.

* * *

**A/N: **Oooh I'm so tired from college…it's what I always have to complain about…well I hope everybody draws a conclusion on who's Genesis cousin is…but I'll still **put how Tifa will found about his cousin**. I think **Hashimoto's story will be a bit fleshed out** here. If anyone **wants to see an original story from me just comment** I'll be glad to place it in my blogger. To visit my **blogger account just type in http colon slash slash brendycandy dot blogspot dot com** and you'll enter into my blog.


	4. Gathering Info and Secret Revealed

Gomen for the late update OTL I lost my plot bunnies due to many thesis, case studies, and other reporting for college. I did have some time although my plot bunnies did not come back to me T-T

Well now on with the story…err…where was I during OI *palms forehead*

* * *

Eyes darted on every transparent screen she made, each transparent screen searching for any important information about the ex-first class soldier. Tifa clicked her tongue in a sound of frustration, since most of the sites she have search for were usually fan clubs or genesis-hater-club or the like; Genesis have supporters and have a huge hope that Genesis will come back after his disappearance act many years ago.

One site became an interest to Tifa, on the screen was in big bold red letters 'THE GENESIS PROFILE'; with that Tifa swipe her hands in the air then the excess transparent screens that hold no good information at all disappeared.

With that she search around the site, the site has many potential information that can help her learn more of Genesis; the site is quite updated in terms of date, it seems like Genesis is quite active due to the latest post of the site talk about Genesis sightings in many parts of Gaia. What caught Tifa's attention more was the very small link in very small letterings that wouldn't be usually notice by other people who don't explore much of the site; the link was called the 'Genesis Family Tree'. With that she clicked the link, revealing a picture of a huge banora tree with many branches that has dumbapples at the tips of the branch that hold the name of the family member.

One name from the apple tree stood out to her and started to confuse her…how was Hashimoto related to Genesis? With that she pointed at the name and the screen changed into Hashimoto's profile. There on the same screen showed Hashimoto's picture, seeming to be in her teenager year in the picture due to the grin and childish face. Hashimoto's profile was also updated, her location was currently unknown, and stuff.

Before Tifa search for more information, a great pain struck her once again…Inferi Rebellion symptom is spreading some Inferi to another part of her body. With that she fell from her chair and onto the floor; her body balling up while she clutch herself. She felt someone's presence in her house, but due to pain she wasn't able to concentrate or focus on the figure at the doorway making its way towards her. With that she put up a shield to protect her from the unknown person before she lost conscience.

* * *

Tifa woke up to the sound of murmuring.

"It seems like she's been hiding her symptom for more than a month, her symptom is very severe than the others, it's quite a shock how she was able to suppress and hide a very dangerous symptom for months." An unfamiliar voice said seeming to be a doctor.

"How long do you think she'll be kept in the hospital? Is there anything to cure her?" A familiar monotone voice asked.

'_Hospital? Why am I in the hospital?' _Tifa thought, with that she opened her eyes and was met by a plain white ceiling. She was lying on a hospital bed, with a dextrose connected to her.

"If she doesn't get seizures too much from the symptom we'll let her out of the hospital. Unfortunately there's no cure for Inferi Rebellion at the moment." The doctor said.

"Thanks doc…" The familiar monotone voice said.

With that she could hear a door shut closed and heavy footsteps heading towards her bed.

"Teef?" The person asked as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"Cloud?" Tifa asked.

"Why didn't you tell me…I mean us?" Cloud asked a hint of worry in his voice.

"I didn't want to stay here lying on a hospital bed waiting for nothing to happen; I wanted to be out there trying to solve what is the tie between Genesis and Organization Infinite. Knowing if I told you or the others, I would be forced to stay inside the hospital for observation of this symptom." Tifa said as she clenched her fist.

With that Cloud stayed quiet and looked a way, reminiscing during his geostigma days.

"And…how did you find me? My location wasn't or shouldn't get revealed to anyone, it was top secret between me and Reeve." Tifa said breaking the silence between the two.

"Reeve told me he sometimes sees you clutching some parts of your body with a pained expression or sometimes you would sometimes give a groan or a frustrated noise when you guys converse with one another. He said he's quite worried about your health, he feels you have Inferi Rebellion like the rest of the other infected members of the organization; and you do have it but yours is on a more critical level. He told me your location to come and fetch you from your house and take you under medical observation." Cloud told her.

"I see…it seems like it'll be hard to get out now of the hospital since I'm now stuck here under surveillance." Tifa said as she pushes herself into seating position unaware of what she was wearing underneath the hospital sheets.

Cloud squirmed a bit and turns his head away from Tifa due to the transparent hospital outfit that Tifa is wearing, his face turning into different crimson shades.

"Teef? Can you cover yourself with the blanket?" Cloud asked.

"Sorry, I didn't notice that the outfit would be translucent." Tifa said as she fumbles with the blanket and wraps it around her body.

"Am I interrupting something?" Reeve's voice came from the narrow opening of the door.

"No you're not, you may come in. Is there anything you want to discuss?" Tifa said, as she watched Reeve enter the room.

"Cloud, nice to see you. Ah there is something I would like to talk about Tifa." Reeve said as he pulled up a seat next to the bed.

"Likewise Reeve." Cloud said dryly as he turned his gaze back at Tifa.

"What is it?" Tifa asked eyeing the blond on her edge of her bed.

"I wanted to ask you how long did you suppress your sickness and why?" Reeve asked.

Before Tifa opened her mouth to speak, Cloud spoke up.

"Reeve…Tifa already told me about it. She held it because she didn't want to lay in a hospital bed doing nothing." Cloud stated.

"Ah…"

"Reeve I've found some very important information about Genesis." Tifa spoke up.

Both Cloud and Reeve looked at Tifa with an uneasy expression.

"Before I had my seizure from the sickness, I was searching for information about Genesis. Only one site has many potential information about him, I'm not sure if the site is fan-made or done by no other than Genesis due to a family tree in the site." Tifa said as she swipe her hand in the air as two transparent screens appeared and moved towards Reeve and Cloud.

"It seems like Hashimoto, is Genesis' cousin." Tifa said quietly.

"You mean the two are relatives?" Reeve asked.

The brunette looked over at the two and gave a nod.

A red light started blinking inside the room, while many doctors and nurses started running pass the room with a frantic expression on their faces.

"What's going on?" Reeve asked.

"Genesis, he's in the building along with Shadow Creepers." Tifa said with a serious expression on her face.

* * *

Sorry again for the late updates…like I said I did lost my plot bunnies so it went into temporary hiatus, I was suppose to give up on the story, but I decided I should not do such thing. So I shall leave you hanging on this part, watch out for another fight scene.


End file.
